


I Feel Like the World Got Smaller

by ionik



Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is trans, Gen, The Crucible - Freeform, Trans Character, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford First Year, i dont know how 11 year olds think so let's pretend it's like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionik/pseuds/ionik
Summary: Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch III. Baz knows who he is. But will the world?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow
Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559734
Kudos: 34





	I Feel Like the World Got Smaller

**Author's Note:**

> another short ficlet
> 
> protect trans kids

**Baz**

Aunt Fiona tells me not to worry.

“You’ll be fine Ty, the school has known you since you were up to my waist,” she says, eyes looking between the road ahead of us and me in the passenger’s seat. Fiona’s only a head taller than me now. I had a growth spurt this summer. It’s like the magic in me kicked in, made me taller in preparation for school. That’s not how magic works, I know. Vera has been my tutor for a year now, I’ve been homeschooled since I was five so my dad can keep an eye on me, and Fiona, ever as paranoid, double checks my textbooks to make sure the information in them is up-to-date and not a magical phenomenon that Normals have explained away. Growing taller is purely based on genetics and hormones, both Vera and Fiona say.

“Besides,” she continues. “If I find out the Crucible is as transphobic as the dust mite-infected mages who enchanted it, I’m gonna make sure you get assigned to your mother’s quarters. It’s your birthright.”

“I think I’ll use my middle name,” I mumble.

“Speak up Ty, I can’t hear you when you mumble.”

“Basilton. Baz. My middle name. It’s going to be my name at school.” I chose the name a few years ago, when I officially had my full name changed. My mother would have named my Tyrannus were I… She always called me Ty. It feels too private to bring to a school, to a place with the entire future World of Mages.

“Baz. Like a fish,” she teases, pushing her elbow into my side.

“I won’t let them, you know. Let them assume… anything.”

“I know Baz.”

A few minutes pass, the car’s engine slowly rumbling and the wheels disturbing gravel that then hits the bottom of the chassis.

“I’m proud of you,” Fiona says. I swear I see a tear stuck in the corner of her eye, but when I open my mouth to comment, she blinks and it’s gone.

~~~

I’m finally here. At Watford. I’ve been excited all day, but now nervous energy is welling up in me and I feel thirsty and nauseous at the same time. I know how this works. I vaguely remember watching the Ceremony as a four-year-old. Noticing how all the girls were paired with girls; and the boys with boys. I focused on that a lot that year.

The Ceremony is almost over when I drift back out of my thoughts and float down to the ground, feeling at once like the tether that pulls me against the soil will snap at any moment, but also that I’ll get sucked into the muck and become a part of the school grounds. I worry that the Crucible will not match me with anyone, that it knows who I am,  _ what _ I am, in more ways than one. But then I feel the tug, and the nausea wells back up inside me. I think I’m gonna throw up when I see the source of the tug, when I see him.  _ Him _ .

And before my life is forever changed with a single handshake, in my mind I thank the Crucible.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to write kids, why am i writing for this fandom again ?
> 
> ah yes, because i'm projecting. that's it
> 
> title from Revolution Lover by Left at London. support trans musicians !!!


End file.
